


The Moon and her Sea

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Seamoon songfics [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: Prequel to my Seamoon songfic trilogy. Basically Sea Fairy and Moonlight's first meeting
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Seamoon songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967551
Kudos: 8





	The Moon and her Sea

The fairy was born of the sea. She knew instinctively that this was her home, she would be safe here. Barely a few hours old, but she had the wisdom and elegance of a much older being.

Her name was Sea Fairy and she was lonely. There was nobody around to talk to, that she could get some information from. Like, for example, why was she here? Who was she, really? Her questions were left unanswered.

Days melted into weeks, into months, but Sea Fairy was still alone. So she decided to explore. After all, there had to be someone else in the world with her, right?

With the full moon lighting her way, she willed the ocean's currents to carry her further, much further than she'd ever been before.

A few boring days passed of not seeing anything, but exactly a week after beginning her search, she caught a small glimpse of something. Land.

Excited, she willed the waves to move faster, approaching this curious place. It was, in fact, the largest piece of land Sea Fairy had ever seen.

The islands she'd seen in the past mainly consisted of a few drooping palm trees, and a small strip of sand. This was massive. And it was home to more people than Sea Fairy could ever have imagined. Bustling streets, chattering citizens. It all made the fairy dizzy, but so very happy.

She spied on them for a few days, making a small shelter for herself near the land to continue observing this city.

In the very center of the city was a tall building, where the moon hung over every night. This was rumored to be the palace of the famous Moonlight, mistress of dreams.

She continued observing the citizens for a few days, before trying to interact with one. This man was isolated on a hidden stretch of beach. Perfect.

She cautiously swam up to him, letting her tail form into a flowing dress, so as not to scare him.

"Hello, sir." Her voice was soft, husky after a long time of not using it. In fact, this was the first thing she'd ever said out loud. It made her feel...pleased, somehow.

The man jumped backwards, dropping his fishing rod. "Where-where'd you come from? And who are you?" He demanded.

Sea Fairy blinked in surprise at the unexpected hostility. "Pardon me, I'm Sea Fairy. I'm...new here."

The guy's eyes narrowed. "Sea Fairy, eh? Never heard of you before." Nevertheless, he stuck out his hand.

Sea Fairy shook it tentatively, unsure of what to do. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?..." The man had already turned back to his fishing, ignoring her.

Sea Fairy slid back into the water, somewhat confused. Were all people like him? If so, that would be disappointing.

She took a few more trips inland, interacting with the locals. She didn't feel comfortable so far away from the water, so she kept these visits short. Each time she returned from a trip, it only strengthened her belief that she should stay right where she was.

Yet...she was curious. Especially about this mysterious Moonlight person. Was she as beautiful as the moon that lit up the night sky, the object that fueled her tides? Sea Fairy was curious, and she wanted to see for herself.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ 

Moonlight had heard the citizens gossipping about a mysterious lady, dressed all in blue, that came and went, always leaving without a trace.

A few people said that after every visit, she would jump into the sea and disappear. But that couldn't be true...could it? Moonlight was determined to find this mysterious girl and talk to her. After all, she was causing much distress in her city.

Then one night, a beautiful glittering tower appeared, its height equal to her own. This only intensified her determination to find out exactly who or what was the cause of this.

The next morning, people were whispering frantically to each other in the streets, gossipping about who the creator might be.

Majority of the population claimed it was the same lady from before, come to launch an attack on the city. Some even went so far as to say that she was an evil sea witch. Really. Such outlandish stories.

The very next full moon, Moonlight was already flying out to the tower, even though the sky wasn't fully dark yet.

Approaching the tower, she realised with a start that it was made entirely out of ice. The tower itself was shaped like a huge wave, rearing up to destroy her kingdom. The Tower of Frozen Waves. How fitting.

From the tower came drifting a sweet, yet sad melody. It had no words, but Moonlight somehow understood it.

The singer sang of loneliness, the frustration they felt at not being understood.

Moonlight increased her speed, flying around to the other end of the tower. Standing on the balcony was the most beautiful girl Moonlight had ever seen.

The girl had a waterfall of turquoise hair, matching her eyes perfectly. Her face, though young, seemed to carry a wisdom rivalring even Millenial Tree himself. Despite her beauty, the girl looked sad, lifting her head to stare at the moon.

Moonlight felt a blush creeping up her skin, and willed it away (unsuccessfully, of course). She took a deep breath, before coming to land on the balcony. The girl in blue whirled around, looking surprised.

"Hi there. I'm Moonlight, and you are?..."


End file.
